Abigaíl
by Beatiful Blush
Summary: Me quedé de piedra cuando descubrí que no lo estaba atacando… lo estaba besando. Quién era ella? Por qué Edward le devolvía el beso como si con eso se le fuese la vida? Acaso se había dado cuenta de que yo no era buena para él? Happiness Story Contest


**"The Happiness Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.: Abigaíl**

**Autor: Beatiful Blush**

**Pareja: Edward & Bella**

**Summary: **Me quedé de piedra cuando descubrí que la chica no lo estaba atacando… lo estaba besando. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué Edward le devolvía el beso como si con eso se le fuese la vida? ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de que yo no era buena para él?

**Rating: K+**

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes no me pertenecen -Bueeeeno, solo uno: Abigaíl- & se puede decir que está situado entre Eclipse-Amanecer. No me fué muy bien en el último -y primer- _Contest_ que participé... ¡Pero aquí estoy de nuevo, no caeré sin al menos haberlo intentado! Espero les guste & dejen reviews.

* * *

Era uno de esos raros días soleados en Forks. Aprovechando el hermoso clima que hacía, Edward y yo nos encontrábamos en nuestro prado, sentados bajo un árbol. Él con su espalda en el tronco del árbol y yo en él, mientras leía un nuevo libro en voz alta.

-_"__«Jamás seré un vampiro»._

_Ya__ me lo había dicho antes, y yo le había creído. Pero esta vez comprendí el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras. Sucedie ra lo que sucediese, por mucho que nos quisiéramos, siempre ha bría una barrera entre nosotros. (…)"_

De repente, Edward se puso muy tenso. Pensé que era por alguna parte de lo que acababa de leer, y voltee a mirarlo con mi mejor mirada burlesca, pero me di cuenta que no me estaba prestando atención. Escrutaba cada rincón del bosque en busca de algo.

Se puso de pie a una velocidad vampírica y me escondió a tras de su espalda.

Lo siguiente, sucedió muy rápido.

-¡Edward! –grité cuando algo lo empujó hasta el otro lado del prado. Y mi preocupación aumentó cuando vi sobre él a una chica. Una vampira.

Supuse que lo estaría atacando y me acerqué un poco para buscar la forma de ayudar a Edward. Pero me quedé de piedra cuando descubrí que la chica no lo estaba atacando… lo estaba besando.

Y lo peor, el le devolvía ansiosamente aquel beso.

No podía moverme, mis ojos comenzaron a picar y un nudo en mi garganta impidió que dijese algo –aunque no sabía que decir-.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué Edward le devolvía el beso como si con eso se le fuese la vida? ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de que yo no era buena para él?

Un sollozo escapó de mi garganta, ambos dejaron de besarse, se pusieron de pie y arreglaron sus ropas

Fue entonces cuando pude observar bien a la chica.

Era –más o menos- de mi estatura, su cabello a la altura de sus hombros, de color castaño obscuro –casi negro-, rizado y muy rebelde. Sus ojos eran de un carmín intenso, pero no tenía aquel brillo de maldad como el que tenían la mayoría de los vampiros con una dieta 'normal' ni me veía como si fuera la cena, su mirada era tímida y cada vez que posaba la mirada en Edward brillaban con el cariño que tenía para él. No tenía el cuerpo escultural como el de Rosalie o el de Alice, era más bien un poco robusta. Su piel no era pálida como la de los Cullen, era de un tono moreno claro.

Edward la jaló de la cintura hasta quedar en un abrazo amoroso.

La chica volvió a posar su mirada en mí. No sé que habrá visto –bueno, seguro lo sé: una humana llorando como Magdalena y con una mirada llena de dolor- y se volvió hacia Edward mirándolo con el seño fruncido.

-¡¿No se lo dijiste? –no sonaba enojada, sino más bien con reproche y un poco apenada. Su voz sonó tan perfecta como la de todos los vampiros que conocía.

-No, lo siento. Pero es que ha pasado tanto y… no sabía como decírselo. –dijo Edward, con una mirada llena de pena.

-¿Qu-qué? –logré decir entre sollozos.

-Siento que te hayas enterado de este modo Bella… -dijo la chica con verdadero arrepentimiento.

-De verdad lo siento. –Dijo Edward mirándome ahora a mí- Iba a decírtelo, pero no pude llegar a decírtelo, no mientras cruzabas aquella depresión por lo de Jacob…

-N-no…no enti-tiendo –dije tratando de controlar las lagrimas que caían.

-Veras… hace unos meses, cuando te… -no logró acabar la frase, pero entendí lo que quería decir. _Cuando te dejé_.- Iba tras Victoria. Como ya te lo había dicho, su rastro me llevaba hacia América del Sur... La conocí mientras cruzaba México…

-Acababa de ser convertida, él me ayudó a salir de un conflicto con un clan cercano a mi ciudad natal… Cuando me contó su historia, decidí ayudarlo para que Victoria no te pudiera dañar… -continuó ella cuando Edward no continuó la historia.

-¿Po-por qué?

-Porque me enamoré de él en cuanto lo vi, y yo lucharía contra cualquier cosa que pudiera dañarlo… no importa que no sea directamente. Si Victoria te lastimaba, lo estaría lastimando a él también, y yo no iba a dejar que eso sucediera. –dijo regresando su mirada a Edward. Él le sonrío levemente y ambos me miraron esperando que dijera algo.

Al ver que no diría nada -¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué los felicitara, o agradeciera?- Edward continuó.

-Perdimos el rastro de Victoria, y cerca de Brasil nos atacó una manada de licántropos. Comenzamos a luchar contra ellos, pero eran demasiados, por lo que decidimos separarnos y en cuanto los perdiéramos seguir buscando a Victoria. –Los ojos de Edward se enfocaron en algo que no podía ver.- Cuando logré perder a los que iban tras de mi, busqué a Abigail, pero lo único que conseguí fue su medallón cerca de una de las hogueras que los chuchos esos habían hecho… Pensé en lo peor.

Edward se volvió hacia ella y le acarició la mejilla, como comprobando que de verdad estuviera a su lado.

-Fue entonces cuando sucedió lo de Volterra.

-Pe-pero Alice dijo que tu… y yo… -estaba confundida. Alice había dicho que Edward había ido a Volterra cuando pensó que yo había muerto ¿Acaso Alice me engañó? ¿Ella sabía de Abigail?

-Si, esto… Nadie sabía de Abi. Todo sucedió tan rápido y estábamos tan enfocados en capturar a Victoria que apenas si llamaba. Y, además, si les decía que había encontrado a alguien más… qué lo que sentía por ella era incluso más fuerte que lo que sentí por ti… dudo que me creyeran.

-Entonces ¿Tú…no…me…quieres? –intenté expulsar las palabras, confundida.

-De verdad lo siento, Bella. Lo que siento por ti… jamás pensé que pudiera llegar a amar a alguien del modo en que amo a Abi. Tal vez lo que siento por ti siempre fue cariño, o tal vez era el deseo por tu sangre, no lo sé. –dijo dándome una mirada apenada, para después bajar la mirada.

-Bien, eso cambia las cosas —me sorprendió lo tranquila y razonable que sonaba mi voz. Quizás se debía al aturdimiento. En realidad, no entendía lo que me había dicho. Seguía sin tener sentido.- Pero no comprendo… ¿Por qué?

Me miró confundido.- ¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué continuaste a mi lado todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué luchaste contra Victoria, los neófitos… contra Jacob? ¿Por qué pedirme matrimonio? ¿Por qué?

-Continué a tu lado, porque al ir por mí a Volterra supe que había más personas que saldrían lastimadas si lograba que me destruyeran. Me prometí hacerte, y hacer a los demás, lo más felices que pudiera, no importaba que yo no lo fuera totalmente. Luché contra Victoria porque por nada del mundo dejaría que te hiciera daño… se los había prometido –dijo mirando a Abigail primero, para después posar su mirada en mí.- _'Luché'_ contra Jacob –dijo poniendo énfasis al luché- porque esperaba que te dieras cuenta de que él era el correcto.

-¿Pero entonces cuándo…? –dije mirando a Abi para después posarla en Edward.

-Hace unos días, cuando salí de caza, la encontré cerca de Alaska. –dijo respondiendo a mi pregunta inconclusa. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Se hizo un largo silencio incomodo, es decir, no puedes esperar que estuviera rebosante de alegría cuando me acabo de enterar que el _'amor de mi vida_' ha encontrado al _'amor de su existencia'_ y que descubrió que por mi solo ha sentido _cariño_, ¿no?

Levanté la mirada y vi una de las escenas que más me pudiera causar dolor. Seguro me hubiera dolido ver besándose, pero aquello era aun peor. Aun abrazados se miraban con tal cariño que ni Esme y Carlisle podían llegar a igualar. Y tal parece que Edward si puede leerle la mente, ya que cada poco asentía o hacía señas a lo que ella le estuviera diciendo.

-¿Estás segura? –le preguntó Edward.

-Sí, solo así dejara de sufrir. Me encantaría poder hacértelo a ti, pero… -dejó la idea inconclusa, pero Edward entendió lo que quería decir.

-Ok. Si es lo mejor para ella… -Edward me miró- Lo siento, Bella. Pero esto es por tu propio bien.

Lo miré confundida. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

Un borrón blanco se acercó a gran velocidad a mí, y cuando menos lo esperaba, tenía a Abigail frente mío.

-Créeme que si hubiera otra forma, lo haría. No mereces lo que te voy a hacer… -mis ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Acaso ella…? Dios, Edward jamás lo permitiría, ¿no?- Aun así, quiero agradecerte.

-¿Eh? – ¡Oh si, mi _gran_ respuesta!

-Sin ti, Edward jamás hubiera aprendido a abrir su corazón. –Dijo con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos rojos.- Me encantaría hacerle lo que te voy a hacer a ti a Edward, pero su _don_ arruinaría todo.

Ok, definitivamente estaba perdida. Edward debió de ver la confusión en mi rostro porque contesto mi duda.

-Abigail puede borrar o agregar recuerdos. Tiene un _don_ muy desarrollado y poderoso, pero no sé si sea lo suficiente para borrarnos de tus recuerdos.

-Aun así lo intentaré. –Dijo ella mirando a Edward.- Y Bella, nosotros nunca te olvidaremos. Gracias por todo.

Después me miró fijamente a los ojos, puso ambas manos sobre mis sienes, y… todo se hizo borroso.

.

Desperté poco después de medianoche. Estaba en mi recamara, aunque no recuerdo como llegué aquí.

Me senté e inmediatamente varias imágenes asaltaron mi mente.

Una chica besando a Edward. Edward devolviéndole el beso. Edward me decía que nunca me amó, solo sentía cariño. La chica, Abigail, frente a mí dándome las gracias.

Un sollozo escapó de mi garganta y me abrasé las piernas, escondiendo la cara entre ellas.

Lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho, más que cuando mi abuelita Marie había muerto, más que cuando Edward de dejó la primera vez, más que hace unos días cuando Jacob salió herido en la batalla contra los neófitos.

Se suponía que Abigail borraría todos mis recuerdos sobré Edward, que no dolería ahora. Pero claramente no funcionó. Y lo odiaba.

Odiaba todo. Odiaba que Edward se hubiera enamorado de Abigail. Odiaba que se hubiera ido a… no sé donde con ella para hacer su _vida_ feliz. Odiaba que Edward se diera cuenta de que yo no era lo indicado para él. Odiaba a Edward. Odiaba a Abigail.

¡Dios! ¿A quién quería engañar? No los odiaba. A Edward lo amaba como un drogadicto a su heroína. A Abigail no lograba odiarla, por más que lo intentara –había sido tan buena, y de verdad se le notaba arrepentida de que Edward la amara.

No podía parar de llorar. Las lágrimas caían de mis ojos como cascadas.

-¿Bella? ¿Amor? –sentí unos brazos fríos abrasarme.- ¿Qué sucede?

Levanté la mirada, temerosa que solo fueran alucinaciones. Pero no, allí estaba él. Sus ojos dorados me miraban preocupados.

-¡Edward, estás aquí! –grité lanzándome a sus brazos.

-Aquí estoy, amor. –Dijo besando mi cabeza.- Me voy solo unos minutos y cuando regreso estás en crisis, ¿Qué ha pasado, eh?

-¿Aun me amas, cierto? –dije sorbiendo por la nariz y limpiando las lagrimas de mi cara.

-Siempre.

-¿Conoces a alguna vampira mexicana llamada Abigail?

-Hum… no, no tengo el gusto de conocerla aun.-se veía que estaba confundido.

-Bien. Espero que no la llegues a conocer. –me lancé a sus labios y los besé desesperadamente.

Solo había sido un sueño… un sueño espantoso. Pero aun así estaría atenta, no dejaría que ninguna vampira con ojos carmines –por muy dulces y tímidos que sean- se lleve a mí Edward.


End file.
